chronicles_of_edenfandomcom-20200213-history
Kitten
Kitten is the thirteenth and final girl to join Daniel's harem in the series. She is Triska's demonic half after she is turned into a cambion in Act VI by Katie and shares the same body as Triska. She gave herself the name Kitten as that was the pet name Katie always called Triska. Appearance She has the same body and features as Triska does. When she takes control of their body her demon wings and tail emerge while her eyes give off a cerulean glow. When she's able to choose her own clothes she prefers to wear a skimpy white top and skirt with dark linings and a black and gold belt. Personality Kitten is at her core a succubus as was the one who instilled her within Triska. She has the same inner nature and abilities as the Darker One, however since Pip stopped Triska's transformation before it was completed Kitten never became bound to serving anyone and Triska's spirit remained within their body, the two now sharing it with one or the other taking control at a time with willpower. When she first appears her arrogance and cruel treatment of those around her are on par with the Darker One she was born from. She cared for nobody and wanted to do whatever she pleased, which was enslave, rape, and abuse those she met in the world while following nobody's command. Her physical strength and pain tolerance is incredibly high, her skill with magic is dangerously sharp, and she is able to heal from serious injuries that would normally be crippling to Triska. While Triska does receive a boost to her own strength from being turned into a cambion, the rest of the demon's abilities and full power seem to become dormant when Kitten is not in control. Even after Daniel foils her attempt to kill him and in turn makes Kitten his own slave in the process, her harsh treatment of those around her remains while Daniel is then practically worshiped by the charmed demon. Because of her being permanently charmed by him she constantly tries to gain his favor and persuade him to use her for sex, with the other girls still being treated like dirt by her all while she only seems to talk about and think of her new master. In fact she only calls Daniel "her master" after being charmed instead of using his actual name, proudly stating that he is her master and she is his slave. She always refers to the other girls as Daniel's "property" and talks about and treats them more or less like sex objects that belong to her master. Although she must do everything he says she does tend to twist such commands around to better suit her if possible or to get around them entirely. While she hates the idea of Daniel having any intimate relations with anyone but her, she does just barely tolerate the other girls being with him since in her eyes they 'belong' to him and make him happy. While she was born a demon there have been glimmers of a caring soul deep within her from time to time. She will of course always make Daniel her priority, however during the series she does start making decisions on her own to protect the other girls even when Daniel issues no such order to her. In Act VII she brings Pip and Cilia back to the group before they could be killed in a rainstorm, and she even does so with Clover because the fairies asked her to, not because she was ever told or expected to. Later in Act VII she chose to join the fight against Ember not because Daniel asked her for help but because she was the only one who could stop Ember from killing Alyssa which was about to happen and wanted to help save her when her master couldn't. In Act IX she surprises everyone by treating Snapper like a cute baby alongside Cindy. She even challenges Daniel with his beliefs when he is hesitant with the youngling himself and adamantly defends the child as if she were her own. Later in Act IX she joins the girls in their pillow fight in an attempt to be friendly with them, with her subsequently dominating the game in a matter of seconds and ending it right then and there. She has made it known that it is her nature to love and care only for her master, something she is aware of and accepts. This also means she wants to fight it as per Daniel's wishes and try to open up towards the girls, both to make her master happy and also to form bonds with the girls so she too can be accepted into the harem. It's a very slow process but she's starting to show more of her caring side with everyone thanks to Triska's guidance and her determination to make her master happy. Abilities Strength: Kitten is by far the strongest girl in Daniel's harem. Not even Squeak or Cindy can match her physical prowess. She's also very firm in statue, even when flying. Heavy winds and thunderstorms aren't able to slow her down in the slightest when she's in the air. Pain Suppression: Like Triska, Kitten is also able to shrug off or completely ignore damage she may take during combat, only unlike her human counterpart, she's able to do so on a much larger scale. Injuries that would normally cripple Triska are able to be tolerated and even recovered from with magical healing so long as Kitten is in control of their body. Swordsmanship: Seeming to inherit Triska's talent, Kitten is a natural with a sword from the moment she comes into the world. She's able to manifest a purple energy blade at will, and can even dual wield both her blade and Triska's to further increase her fighting ability. Succubus Magic: Being part succubus, Kitten has not only the sex-drive from the Darker One but also the magical abilities as well. One of which is her charming spells, with her kisses alone being enough to hex anyone into becoming her slave should she so choose. Her offensive magic is extremely strong, with such instances being her creating powerful explosions around herself or even conjuring fiery magic with her bare hands. Magic Tracking: A unique ability she has is being able to see the magical ether around her, and the trails of those who possess magic passing by. With this Kitten is able to track down a magical caster from the residual energy they leave in their wake, and can even catch glimpses of what they were doing at that moment. Development Kitten is first encountered at the end of Act VI when Triska, who appeared to be sleeping and recovering after suddenly falling ill, transforms into the demon in her sleep. After having woken up in her new body Kitten proceeded to charm all of Daniel's girls with her magic, intending to turn them into devoted slaves and cut their love from Daniel so he couldn't use his Synergy to fight back. After all the girls were hexed she had them subdue and prepare Daniel to be raped by herself, planning to make him her first kill in life which would transform her into a fully powered succubus. Daniel, having read a tale about what happens when a succubus is overwhelmed by a human who is more lustful than her, which would then turn the demon into the man's slave instead of the other way around, dared Kitten to let him give his all with the act by having Squeak use her pheromones on him and for the other girls to leave the area so he could only focus on the demon in his lust-induced state. Kitten agreed and had Squeak force Daniel to inhale her pheromones before all the girls fled under her orders to stay out of sight. Daniel proceeded to violate Kitten in his uncontrollable lust-frenzy and wore her down to the point of complete exhaustion, with Kitten then losing all strength against him and passing out while he still kept going. The next morning the girls awoke, free from Kitten's charms, and found Daniel still alive and Kitten now permanently charmed to see Daniel as her new master. All the group's efforts to reverse Triska's transformation failed, with Kitten smugly laughing at them while constantly trying to seduce Daniel. In her frustration of not getting Daniel to have sex with her Kitten lets it slip that she can actually hear Triska in her mind, with the group then learning that Triska is still inside her body but is slowly fading away into the demon's subconscious. Before the group can venture out in search for help Doku crashes from the sky onto them and, after they learned about her and how harpies really are in the world, demonstrates her spiritwalk magic that pulls all of their spirits out of their bodies, including both Kitten and Triska's. In the ethereal plane it becomes apparent that while Kitten is physically stronger than everyone, her spirit is actually weaker than all of theirs by far and is able to be beaten up by all of Daniel's girls with ease. With Kitten desperately insisting that Triska is a lost cause Triska reveals her fear that now that she's part demon everyone will hate her. Daniel and the girls reassure her that they'll always love her and urge her to come back to them, giving Triska the strength to break free from her mental binds and beat down Kitten's spirit. Before the final blow could be dealt Doku begs for Triska to show Kitten mercy, with the demon now showing a completely terrified expression to everyone. Doku explains that her spirit is weak because its afraid, with Kitten revealing her fear of losing the life she just got and not knowing how else she can live. Triska, following Daniel's beliefs about giving monsters a chance, shows mercy to her under the promise that she gives back control of her body. Wishing to make her master happy Kitten relinquishes control back to Triska. While Daniel is willing to give her a chance to change her ways and the other girls are considerably less eager but still just barely willing to do the same, Kitten is given the chance to live her life with Triska and learn to become a kindhearted soul in the world. Kitten's personality changes through the series, with her starting off as a cold-hearted succubus, changing into a devoted slave for Daniel while still thinking nothing of everyone else, to slowly opening up to the other girls and showing a kinder side of her to those other than Daniel. Aura As of the latest book Kitten's aura hasn't been revealed in the series or seen how it will affect Daniel. According to her official bio from the author, Kitten's aura manifests as a fighting spirit when called upon by Daniel. Her insignia is two crossed swords in black light. What effect this will have on Daniel has yet to be seen. Harem Status Kitten's role in the harem is the alpha fighter. Unlike Triska or Alyssa who are skilled combatants in their own right, Kitten only seems to get involved when absolutely necessary. She is the strongest combatant Daniel's family has by far and seems to be their trump card when facing a dire situation or foe. As of the latest book Kitten hasn't joined in the group's lovemaking sessions. Her alternate partner in the harem hasn't been revealed. Fetish Kitten's fetish is Daniel himself. She literally only wants him in every way she can have him, and is unable to say no to anything he asks her even if she doesn't like it. He is the one she is charmed into loving and serving and she is more than eager to fulfill that role by any means necessary. There is nothing she won't do for him. Quotes Kroanette: "...you're nothing but a wretched demon." Kitten: "Well excuse me for being born!" ~Act VII, Ch.3 Triska: "...you're lucky I even let you live inside me at all." Kitten: "How is being trapped in your mind forever lucky?" ~Act VII, Ch.6 Ember: "Burn in hell!" Kitten: "Where do you think I came from? Heaven?" ~Act VII, Ch.17 Artwork Kitten - Cambion.png Triska x Kitten.png Kitten.png Character Sheet - Kitten.jpg Chronicles of Eden - Daniel's Harem.jpg Category:Characters Category:Cambion Category:Succubus